osidriafandomcom-20200213-history
Niphu
Niphu is the Dragon Goddess of the Sun, and the only one of the Celestial Gods to live on the Solar Plane rather than the Lunar Plane. She is significantly more active than the other Celestial Gods and exerts her will upon the Material Plane fairly frequently. Exarchs Niphu tends to rely upon a small number of immensely powerful exarchs. These beings are often considered to be Celestial Gods in and of themselves and are far more powerful than local island deities. The exarchs of Niphu reside on the Solar Plane along with her, and smaller sects of Niphu often worship these exarchs specifically. Neperdu Called the Dragon of Starlight, Neperdu is Niphu's most trusted advisor and agent. When he appears to followers, he takes the form of a long dragon whose eyes twinkle with a sharp white light. He tends to be quite open to conversation, and can be very helpful when Niphu gives him leave to dispense advice freely. Neperdu is a voice of reason and moderation, and is generally seen as a counterbalance to Niphu's extremist tendencies. Ebaresh Ebaresh takes the form of an old man with a long beard made of pale blue flame. Legends say that he was once a mortal, a human archmage who granted Niphu assistance when she was in dire need. For this, Niphu granted him a small portion of her divinity and brought him to the Solar Plane to live as her exarch. Worshipers There are many different sects that worship Niphu. Most frequently, worshipers will devote themselves to either the nature of Niphu as a goddess of the sun, providing warmth and life, or as an embodiment of law, ever-constant and unyielding with overwhelming authority. The Order of the Unyielding Light The Order of Unyielding Light, often simply called "The Order", is a powerful organization that exerts influence over multiple islands and is the most well known sect of Niphu's worshipers. They are an order of paladins that believe that law must be brought to every island, though their main project has been bringing order to the otherwise lawless skies. Because of this, they often come into conflict with pirates, smugglers, and other airborne menaces. The main base of the Order is the Indomitable, ''a floating fortress that also serves as an airship carrier and is considered the headquarters of the Order. It is also the training facility for those who wish to become acolytes of the faith. Xandrak Flamestrider, head of the Order, generally governs from aboard the ''Indomitable. The Order is notoriously unforgiving, and almost always follows the law to the letter. The only acolytes who would dare bend the rules are the veterans, who are often jaded from years of exposure to the less honorable side of Osidria. The Shields of Sunrise The Shields of Sunrise believe that followers of Niphu should protect civilization and all instances of good. They tend to be far more flexible in their dogma than the Order, preferring to see all sides of a conflict before resolving it. However, they do not hold the same global prestige as the Order, which can impede their effectiveness in some circumstances. The Path of the Red Palm The Path is a school of martial arts and monastic life. While the Path is not formally devoted to Niphu, a large percentage of its followers are known to be among the faithful. The Path also has a history of cooperation and exchange with the Shields of Sunrise.Category:Deities Category:Celestial Pantheon